


𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘

by IzzuBizzu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzuBizzu/pseuds/IzzuBizzu
Summary: 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢, 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭.Maybelle was not the brightest girl. Aware of her dull light, she stayed attuned in the things she enjoyed. Growing up with a big family, Belle grew a golden heart, energetic, and always eager to learn, grow, to be altruistic. That's what her sister's favorite trait about her was. And the Avatar of Greed appreciated it as well.Altruistic2020- IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, Izzlet ©𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐲 𝐦𝐞! 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞 .... 𝘮𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘹 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. 𝑧𝑒́𝑟𝑜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀ The sweet taste of apple she relished, glancing over to her older sister. Maybelle was busy staring, clearly confused about why her senior was reading the bible. "Thought you hated that." "Not really," The blue-haired girl flipped a page, causing Belle to stare more. "...Do you wanna see me hit Dad with this apple?" It caused her to burst out laughing, dropping the book. It made Belle smile, receiving the attention before taking another chomp- aiming for the head of someone she knew that would giving her a yelling later.

__

**prologue **🐇 maybelle elizabeth zhao

_it's the beginning of something new. y/n has discovered through her heart that she's jealous, and always will be jealous. maybelle is the second oldest of the zhao through their tons of siblings. she has a knack for sweets and deities, but not so much for christianity._

non-explicit ♡ zero 

  
  


_" **You're** kidding me, Liv._ _"_ Maybelle groaned, tapping the pencil on the desk. Olivia looked over, her hair in shambles, blue cascading down her right shoulder.

"Why would I be kidding?" Liv had answered, eyes curious to her little sister, who was sucking on a lollipop. Maybelle shrugged. Fiddling with a ring that Liv gave her, the gold rose gleaming in the sun. "I would not joke about this topic, Belle!" Liv slams her hand on the table, causing Belle to jump.

"Sorry-" Belle apologized, taking out another lollipop from her jacket before shoving it to Olivia. The eldest sister glanced over and took it gently.

"Apology accepted, even though I didn't need one. You know that." Maybelle snorted. "I wanted to give you a lollipop. My excuse."

Liv laughed, unwrapping the wrapper and popping the treat into her mouth. "Blue raspberry?"

"It matches your hair," Belle said the gleam in Olivia's eyes caused Belle to grin. "You're not wrong about that." "I am never wrong-" Belle pointed out. 

Liv laughed. "Yeah, say that to your test last week!" Belle's face turned red. She moved closer to smack Liv on her shoulder, Olivia only laughing in response, trying to push her younger sister off. "You take that back!"

"Hey- I'm kidding!" 

Belle retreated, pouting and crossing her arms against her chest. "You'll regret that." 

Liv cried out in amusement, still laughing from Belle's action. "S-sure." She stuttered before leaning back in her chair.

The light illuminated their eyes, the lamp sometimes flickering. Liv noticed and grunted. "Stupid lamp." Pushing off the papers and Nintendo Switch from her books, Belle scooted over, eyes looking over to what Liv was studying.

"Demons?" Questioning, Olivia only nodded in response. "Why are you studying... demons?"

"Does your distaste in religion so bad that you suddenly hate mythology?"

"No." Belle scrunched her nose. "Liar." Belle continued to make a face.

"I don't like the idea of God." "Not objecting to the idea of whatever branch of religion 'God' has a term in- I'm still reading this."

Liv only looked over. "Do you not like the idea of demons and angels?"

Belle shook her head. "Of course not, I-" She sighed, trying to fix the words.

_Crunch_. Her teeth bit into the butterscotch lollipop. Olivia only waited for an answer, her hand rested on her cheek, as she flipped the page over. She landed on the Avatar of Greed- the embodiment of one of the cardinal sins.

_Mammon._ "I don't like the idea of a single person explaining everything about what happens in the world." "Perhaps there's more than two," Liv responded, going back to another page.

_Lucifer. The Avatar of Pride._ "Do you think mother would be pride or greed?" Belle snorted, standing up to throw her stick away. "Both."

Belle went back to Olivia's first response. "Two as in, what? Satan?"

"The Devil, whatever, they call him." Olivia shrugged. "He's what causes the bad in the world-" "And God let whatever happens, and it's okay. People forgive him- blah, blah blah." Belle groaned. "Blame everything on the bad guy. Plus, there's science! How can you tell a person- hey, some book a dude wrote explains everything here. Yeah, God made science and everything!" Before Belle could continue on her rant, Olivia held up her hand.

Belle noticed, tilting her head. She skipped over. "What?"

"I think you already knew, I already knew. It's ironic. Lucifer used to be an angel- some people call him the Devil. Others Satan." Olivia explained as she skimmed over the text.

Belle rolled her eyes. "So?" "Back to what you were saying- the Devil causes the bad in the world. Lucifer was an angel. Funny, right?" Belle only nodded- after a few moments of silence.

"I guess you're right." Belle had taken her seat back, sighing. She pulled out another lollipop. Cherry flavored. "Why did Lucifer fall?" She questioned, Liv only shrugged. 

"A lot of people argue that reason. Some say he was too prideful, tried to fight God. Banished to Hell because of it, loosing to something he thought he would have won. Angels loved him- he was beautiful. See?" Olivia pointed to the picture of the depiction of Lucifer as an angel.

Belle's eyes softened. "That's the thing I love about mythology. I hate the idea of God is an explanation for people's worries, sadness. Like he is the answer for everything." Olivia just listened, sighing with her. "Life is life- I can't go to some so-called God about me being scared of dying, or about my depression." Belle breathed out, running her hands through her hair. Liv hummed in agreement. 

"At least you respect others and what they believe," Liv had looked over to the cross that was in their room. Their mom had nailed it onto their wall, after attempts and attempts of taking it down. 

"I'm not going to ruin someone's happiness or beliefs because of mine. I only express this to you because I know you agree. And you won't judge me." Belle had said, her hands gripping the tights on her knees. 

Liv only smiled, running her hand through Belle's black locks. "I know that, weirdo. You know I agree with you- I'm always on your side." 

Belle smiled. "I love you, girlie."

Olivia grinned back.

"I love you too."

The dream of putting three realms together for a final world of peace seemed impossible. But that's what Diavolo wanted. And Lucifer was not going to take that away from him. So when Diavolo brought up the idea to Lucifer about having their academy include an exchange program- Lucifer could not decline.

Diavolo's dream was this, and Lucifer could not stop that for what Diavolo had brought for him. Ever since Lucifer fell, Diavolo stuck by him, and in return, Lucifer gave loyalty.

The last paperwork sent off and done, only one more letter to send off.

It was in the name of Maybelle Zhao, a teenager who recently just reached the legal age of eighteen. Though her entrance would be a bit late compared to the other students, Maybelle would still receive a year of Devildom.

A year of seven brothers- and a year of adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, i am so excited to do this book ! i've only played obey me for the past couple of days and oh my gosh, in love. i have not completed the game yet. but im really excited to try this out, i wanted to write my mc and mammon together, create my own story for it. enjoys !!!
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, carrot ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 🐇 complete
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 🐇 1153


	2. 𝑎𝑙𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀ Maybelle grins at the thought of being able to find out someone who could love her for all of eternity. The pink candle wax in her quite large-sized cauldron on her desk, it made her shocked. The letter was a M. It didn't tell her much more, the splatters of wax on top of the moon water and cinnamon- was indeed that letter. There wasn't anything else too it, the rest of the wax splitting off into blobs from the letter, Belle furrowing her brows. All she could say- was that her current boyfriend- started with a L. And then the next was a J... and then after that? Belle gave up after high school, regretting that dawn of when she did a stupid love truth spell, cause she would never date again.

**introduction **🐇 greeting, general information & warnings

non-explicit ♡ author's note

** © image credit unknown **

_♡_ 𝐺𝑅𝐸𝐸𝑇𝐼𝑁𝐺

❝ 𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐻𝑂𝑅: 𝐸𝐿𝐼𝑍𝐴𝐵𝐸𝐿𝐿. 𝐴𝐺𝐸: 𝑀𝐼𝑁𝑂𝑅. 𝐶𝑈𝑅𝑅𝐸𝑁𝑇 𝑆𝑇𝐴𝑇𝑈𝑆: 𝑂𝑁𝐿𝐼𝑁𝐸. 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝐶𝐸𝐸𝐷: 𝑌𝐸𝑆? 𝑁𝑂? ❞

greetings, welcome to the author's obey me! mammon x original character, _altruistic_ _**!**_ she has another x reader book, an official various x reader with a plot line in the works, as well as her various x reader one shot book, etc. please stay tune for that, she would appreciate it if readers checked that out as well. _all headcanons that are not canon to any official obey me character is her own headcanon- please do not steal any ideas that the reader is not aware of, and seems to be implemented by the author's choice._

all of the author's books come with introductions with _greetings_ , _explanations_ , _disclaimers_ , and _general information_. this is made for the reader, so they are not confused when they get onto the next chapter. please do not skip.

this story may have explicit themes. please read the general information and chapter summaries before proceeding. readers have been warned.

♡ 𝐺𝐸𝑁𝐸𝑅𝐴𝐿 𝐼𝑁𝐹𝑂𝑅𝑀𝐴𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁

❝ 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝑂𝑉𝐸𝑅𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐹𝐴𝑁𝐷𝑂𝑀: 𝑂𝐵𝐸𝑌 𝑀𝐸. 𝑆𝐶𝐴𝑁𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐼𝐷𝐸𝐴𝑆: 𝑋 𝑂𝑅𝐼𝐺𝐼𝑁𝐴𝐿 𝐶𝐻𝐴𝑅𝐴𝐶𝑇𝐸𝑅. 𝐹𝐼𝑁𝐷𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐶𝐻𝐴𝑅𝐴𝐶𝑇𝐸𝑅: 𝑀𝐴𝑀𝑀𝑂𝑁 . 𝑂𝑃𝐸𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐹𝐼𝐿𝐸𝑆 𝐹𝑂𝑅 𝐴𝐿𝑇𝑅𝑈𝐼𝑆𝑇𝐼𝐶 ... 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝑊𝐼𝑇𝐻 𝐶𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁. ❞

any of the characters mentioned canon to the obey me universe: do not belong to the author. neither do images unless said. credit will be left before the chapter begins. please dm if it is the reader's or someone else's work and they would like it taken down. however, _the plots, minor characters and developed character personalities_ are owned by IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, and Izzlet. of course, the original character itself is as well. the _personality choice_ and _character ideas_ are as well. any chapter, headcanon ideas, plot line and any character very similar to izzy's work- published that is not by any authors listed above: will be found, taken down, and reported.

some relationships endorsed with the character and certain characters are not healthy. please be aware that the author does not endorse these relationships in real life, even if they are the obey me brothers or side characters: angels, demons or not. this is for entertainment purposes. if readers believe this is healthy, please seek professional health- as toxic relationships are not invigorating.

please be aware of character and game play backstory. there will be _spoilers_ to such as: events, endings, lessons, etcetera. characters are aged up to legal age. ages will be left ambiguous unless stated otherwise. they will always be above the age of 18 or above.

for a respected rule, please do not send harmful information about the author's character, maybelle zhao. she is a character, elizabell, has spent a lot of time on. she's very personal, so please, respect this, readers.

the author does struggle with writing the characters, so she may be slow on updates due to insecurities. please be aware of this before you comment. she tries her best to keep it in character. 

as well, do not start ship wars with demoncest or be rude in the comments. all readers have their own opinion and it should be respected. the author should not have to state this, but due to certain events, she feels the need to. 

♡ 𝑊𝐴𝑅𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺𝑆

❝ 𝐸𝑅𝑅𝑂𝑅: 𝐵𝐸𝐿𝑂𝑊 𝐼𝑆 𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝐿𝐴𝐼𝑀𝐸𝑅𝑆 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐻𝑂𝑅 𝑊𝑂𝑈𝐿𝐷 𝐿𝐼𝐾𝐸 𝑇𝑂 𝑆𝐴𝑌 𝐵𝐸𝐹𝑂𝑅𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝐶𝐸𝐸𝐷𝑆 𝑂𝑁𝑇𝑂 𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝑇𝑅𝐼𝐺𝐺𝐸𝑅𝑆 𝑂𝑅 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝑂𝑀𝐹𝑂𝑅𝑇𝑆. ❞

even though this is a lighter humor book, the obey me fandom still consists of of certain humor and swearing. the author does have a few realistic takes on the characters, but not enough to have it be cleared as a dead dove: do not eat story. when the story comes around, please read the summary of the chapter before proceeding.

although all characters are above the age of eighteen, as the author is a minor, will not writing explicit scenes. 

any angst or toxic romance involved will be indirect, unhealthy or just plain out wrong. the author has chosen this for the reality and explicit behavior: _for certain chapters or relationships_ that these characters would of done if they were real. this story may have certain elements that is not a typical fantasy. 

however, the author does c _onclude that this story will most likely remain lighthearted_.

the author's writing with the characters depend to be different- most obey me characters will be mentioned. interactions will vary.

finally, the author's way of portrayal may be different than the creator's, the reader's perspective or any one else's. please be aware that the book is fan made and for entertainment purposes. the book is not canon. 

please take with an open mind and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and not skipping - as well as giving my story a chance. my link to my book schedule will always be published down below. you can also find my schedule in my navigation through my about as well as my book navigation. there you can see possible new obey me books i might be uploading in the future. this is also crossposted onto archive of our own- the user the same as on my main account: which would be IzzuBizzu. if you find any other account with this work- let me know and please report them.
> 
> if you would like to contact me at any of my social media, please feel free at any of my social media listed below.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, carrot ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 🐇 bizzu_izzu
> 
> 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑚 🐇 moonflowerbelle or izzu_bizzu
> 
> please do not message or follow izzu_bizzu without messaging any accounts listed under authors prior. the account is the author's personal and will decline any messages from unknown people unless further conformation is known.
> 
> 𝑎𝑟𝑐𝘩𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑜𝑤𝑛 🐇 IzzuBizzu


	3. 001.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 "𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔𝘩 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝘩𝑒𝑟." 𝑆𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑠, 𝑝𝑢𝑠𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝑎 𝑏𝑖𝑡 𝘩𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑒𝑟. 𝐻𝑒 𝑔𝑙𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑠, 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑒.  
> explicit: sexual jokes, mentioning of sexual assualt, & ptsd

__

_© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒏 𝒗𝒊𝒂 𝒕𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒍𝒓_

✧･ﾟ:* 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 𝙊𝙉𝙀 🐇  olivia

❝ 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑇𝐴𝑆𝑇𝐸 𝑂𝐹 𝐵𝐿𝑈𝐸 𝐶𝑂𝑇𝑇𝑂𝑁 𝐶𝐴𝑁𝐷𝑌 𝐹𝐼𝐿𝐿𝑆 𝐻𝐸𝑅 𝑀𝑂𝑈𝑇𝐻- 𝐿𝐸𝑇𝑇𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝑂𝑈𝑇 𝐵𝑈𝐵𝐵𝐿𝑌 𝐿𝐴𝑈𝐺𝐻𝑇𝐸𝑅, & 𝐻𝐸 𝑆𝑀𝐼𝐿𝐸𝑆. ❞ 

_explicit_ _: sexual jokes, mentioning of sexual assualt, & ptsd_ _♡_ _his arms wrapped around her **!** _ olivia couldn't help but relax at the moment ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

**_SITTING_** _ON HER BED,_ Belle looked over to Liv. "Hey, uh..." Belle awkwardly started, causing Olivia to look up. The room was still silent as before, the conversation about Liv studying long over. Time was flying by, around one in the morning.

"Yeah?" Liv had responded, her attention off the book she was reading.

"Do you get any weird dreams lately?" Olivia remained silent. "Not really." She lied, looking down at the book. Belle just nodded, believing the words that left her lips. "Do you?"

"Sometimes." Belle scrunched her nose. "There's always these weird dudes." Once the words left her mouth, Olivia gasped.

"Belle, don't tell me you're having-" "No!" Belle barked, her face flushing with embarrassment. Olivia burst out laughing in, Belle glaring at the sudden question. "Why do you ask?"

"You mentioned guys," Liv said, wiping the forming tears of joy from her eyes, trying to stop the remaining giggles from leaving her mouth. "You never talk about guys since your last relationship." Belle groaned.

"That guy was such an annoyance. Who tells someone they love them when they break up right after?" "Someone who wants to try and get back with you after many fatal attempts." Liv snorted. "He was such an embarrassment." Olivia usually got the news on Maybelle's relationships, always going to the older sister for advice. Olivia was still there for her, saving her sister from disaster relationships. "Boys are-" "Gross!" Both finish the last word at the same time before the two fell into laughter with each other. 

"You learn everything from me," Liv commented, closing her novel, before facing her sister with a grin. "Are you copying me?" She teased. 

Belle mocked back, the same grin on her face. "Only because I learn from the best." Olivia put her hands on her cheeks, pushing them up together- before rushing to Belle with a smile. Belle winced, expecting the worst as Liv as done this to her many times.

"Aww, did you say that about your greatest sister? Come to Liv!" Olivia squealed before attacking Maybelle with tickles. The room filled with shrieks and laughter- rolling on Belle's blanket caused both of them to be tangled.

"Stop, Liv!! You're going to make me throw up!" "Bullshit, I smell," Liv responded, her hands attacking Belle's sides. May only responded in laughter, trying to do the same thing to Liv. One of May's favorite memories with her older sister. Ever since she was younger, Liv would tickle her, and they would share cotton candy. Though, both argued which flavor was better. Liv preferred blue, Maybelle with pink. Their mother always hated their playful bickering, always scolding them about being more mature. After all, they were the oldest out of their siblings.

That's what took a toll on Olivia—being the oldest and prime example. Honestly, though, Olivia could only handle advising Maybelle, who seemed similar to Liv herself. Maybe it was because they were so close. They grew up together with only a four-year difference, compared to their other sister, Julia, who was a six-year difference. Julia never got along with them, having her sibling to bond over.

Olivia wanted the best for Maybelle, and Belle wanted the best for Liv. Belle never got the full truth of what had happened to Liv when they were younger. When Olivia went into high school, Maybelle was in her final year of elementary school. They distanced back then, but once Belle was in seventh grade, it went back to normal. But Belle's middle school years were filled with fighting from both of their parents, Olivia only being there to take care of herself. She was going through a rough relationship, though Maybelle only knew the smallest details.

Olivia wanted to leave her sister out of it, and so she did. She assumed that is what both distanced them overall. Though they never talk about it now, Olivia is reassured that Belle didn't well... care. Not that she did not care about her sister- that was the exact opposite. Both loved each other deeply. As long as Olivia could figure things out for herself, be safe. Belle didn't care, and if Olivia did not want to tell her, Belle did not mind as long as she was safe.

Laying together in silence, heavily breathing from the lack of air, Belle hummed. "I want to go outside. I want to see the stars shine."

Liv laughed. "How creative for you to say." Belle just shrugged, rolling over on her side, back facing her sister. She stared at the curtains, window open. The breeze blew into the room, the purple curtains flowing in the wind. The dark sky revealed itself, Belle smiling at the sight of stars. 

"Hey, Liv." Belle rolled over, seeing her sister drooping her eyes, about to fall asleep. May nudged her shoulder with her hand. "We should sneak out."

Olivia shot open her eyes- voice groggy. "What?" She mumbled. "I want to sleep now, you got me tired out," Complaining, Belle groaned in response. Sitting up, she nudged her sister again. "That was your choice to do that. Fine, I'll do it myself."

Olivia opened her eyes again, worry filling her body. "Don't do that, just wait for tomorrow," Olivia whispered, already seeing Belle wandered to her closet.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow." Belle had sighed. "I don't want to dream, either."

"Your dreams aren't too bad, right?" Olivia asked. Belle began to undress, Liv looking away quickly. Belle struggling to put on fishnets, Liv waited for a response. "Nightmares?" Belle hummed, pondering. "I guess you could call them nightmares." She successfully slipped on the black fishnets.

"Well, do you die or something?" Olivia had shut her eyes after adverting her eyes to the ceiling. Resting her head on her arms, behind her head, Belle looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not really. I just see these dudes... Seven of them. And they all mention something- I don't remember." Belle shrugged before turning around. "How do I look?" Jazz-handing, Olivia opened her eyes. 

"Why did you put on the fishnets?" "Because I like fishnets. And because my tights are in the wash."

"You could borrow my stockings..." Mumbling, Liv flopped onto her side. Hearing Belle was making her way to the window, the thought of her high school days sneaking out to see her ex flooded her mind.

"Belle?" Liv raised her voice, stopping the little sister in her tracks. She wasn't sure what was running through her head, the urge to go and run in the streets like a wild manic—the sense of freedom, the wind in her hair. No one could hear Maybelle experience one of the things she truly enjoyed. 

Olivia was thinking of something different. Her high school days filled with sneaking out of that same window, urging Belle to sleep early. Olivia wasn't a hypocrite, and she was not going to stop Maybelle. Plus, if she were going to see a boy, Liv would know. And if so, Liv would accompany her. She was not going to let Belle follow her shoes. Belle waited for Liv to finish her sentence, gripping the windowsill in excitement. Olivia noticed the joy in her eyes, frowning. She didn't want to ruin that.

"Nevermind," Liv sighed. "Go have fun, but be back before three. Wake me up when you do." Reaching up to her bedside, grabbing Belle's phone and tossing it to her- Liv threw a thumbs up. "Call me if you get into any trouble. I'll drive you back."

"Right. Love you." Belle smiled, throwing up a finger heart- winking before climbing out the window.

It was just Liv in the room, holding the pillow against her chest, closing her eyes, huffing to herself, not sure about where to think. Olivia never enjoyed high school after her junior year. Maybelle had an eh opinion on it, working on her studies and theatre club more than anything. _I shouldn't worry so much. She'll be fine._ Liv shrugged it off, before finally closing her eyes. She passed out, her mind going blank.

Which left Maybelle outside, walking alone in the streets. She zipped up a jacket over the long t-shirt she had on. Belle never left the house without some hosiery over her thighs, which is why she went through the trouble of putting on fishnets. Even if it was just a midnight stroll, Belle knew she would be okay, as she shoved her hands in her pocket, humming a tune that she would forget within the next minute. After all, she had her phone! _Liv has my back. I can always call her_. Belle nodded at the thought. _Liv has my back, and I'll be fine_.

Skin flushing against mine, I couldn't help but grasp his t-shirt with a harsh grip. "What are you doing, dude?" I called out, his fingers lacing through my locks. His tanned cheeks were flushed red, and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't dislike what he was doing. I enjoyed it, and I know I did. _I haven't felt this way since my high school sweetheart that never made it past three months with me. Or does that count_? "Do ya mind, Belle?" He had grumbled, and I gasped. "Yeah, sorry." I scoot over to let him onto my bed. He takes the space graciously, sighing in relief. His hands were still in my hair, rubbing my scalp. I just look away, seeing him toy with the red ribbon in my hair.

"Did you ever finish that assignment?" His voice rang through my ears, almost like a guttural growl. "Eh? What?" "The assignment, May."

"You saying just the assignment does not clarify!" "Ya were just talking about it minutes ago! I'm asking because ya zoned out." He pulled his fingers out of my hair to run his own through his. I missed the touch, I frowned. Maybe he noticed, but perhaps he thought it was because I was annoyed at his pestering. I always was. "Continue to play with my hair, and I'll give it to you."

His face flushes even more, probably brighter than mine. It reminds me of the strawberries- Liv, and I used to eat in the summer. "W-what!" I hit his shoulder playfully. "I think you heard me." I could feel lean in closer- and closer. Both of our noses touch, his hands touching my thighs. He squeezes the flesh, and I think I blush brighter than him. Hands running against the tights, I couldn't help but brush my lips-

**_..._** "Get up!" "Eh?" Belle opened her eyes in a gasp, breathing heavily. "What? What?" She gasped out the water that had hit her face, seeing the moonlight shining in Liv's hair. "You never answered my calls for our checkup. Did you forget about that?" Right. Calling in each hour- or texting- to make sure Belle was okay. "Shit." Belle had grumbled out. Now Liv was never going to let Belle go out again without her.

"I found you passed out in the middle of the street, Maybelle Elizabeth." Olivia hissed, going down on her knees, pushing up the water bottle to Belle's lips. "Drink." Belle took a sip, feeling the cooling liquid down her throat. "You need to drink more water, and I think that's why you passed out." "Jesus Christ, Maybelle." Olivia had whispered, running her fingers through the raven locks of her sister. "I thought I lost you." Belle just remained silent, watching Liv take the bottle back. "You weren't waking up to CPR, so I just- I used the water as a last resort. I panicked... I'm sorry I got you all wet."

Seeing the panic in her eyes, Belle just grasped onto Liv's hand before smiling. "It's fine. Can we just go home? I'm sorry too..." Liv glanced down, standing up. "Yeah. What do you want for breakfast?" 

Belle only could think of red strawberries. She wasn't sure why, and the way that Olivia had run her fingers through her hair- it didn't feel the same. It didn't feel as comfortable as it was before. "Can we have strawberry crêpes?" Liv groaned.

"Pain in the ass to make." "But, they're good!" Belle complained, Liv helping her get up. Grasping her hand and pulling her up, both waddled to Liv's car. "I'll help cut the strawberries." "Do we even have enough for the entire family?" Liv grumbled, hopping in the driver's seat, as Belle joined beside her. "We can just sneak it into our room like we always do. It's not like they make anything for us..."

That night hurt Olivia. Why would it not? She thought she had lost her sister, like the way she had lost herself. She gained it back, though, over time. Eating a forkful of the thin breakfast food at six in the morning, Liv raised an eyebrow. Both sitting on Belle's bed, the laptop opened up to an anime.

"Why would he do that?" "Because he thinks that he doesn't have a chance!" Liv grumbled- watching the scene. Belle just snorted. The character reminded Liv of the boy she met in high school.

"Do you think there will be a Christmas special?" Belle had pondered, poking at her strawberry glazed in syrup. Christmas was the time of the year where he had cheated on her. Olivia disliked Christmas without May or snow. The cold bit at her skin, reminding her of the numbing pain. Liv liked snow.

"Like they did last season? Probably not." Eating another forkful of the treat, Liv didn't feel hungry anymore. Belle glanced over. "Are you done?" Liv nodded, passing her plate to her sister. "Finish it for me." Belle just hummed in delight.

"Okay!" He liked strawberries too. The scene had cut to the cherry blossom trees. The petals were falling, touching the skin of the boy. Liv had a pair of shorts decorated in floral accents. She liked the pair of shorts. She didn't remember why she got rid of them.

Belle bit into the strawberry, the red glaze dripping down her fingers, humming in delight. It hit the bed sheet, causing Belle to scrunch her nose. "Fuck, can you grab the napkin?" Liv nodded, handing it to Belle, who took it, wiping the bedsheet. "Remind me to clean it later." Liv nodded. "Of course."

Clenching her hands together, Liv looked down, Belle too busy eating and watching the show to notice Liv dozing off. Her hands were sticky- from the glaze that touched her skin when she handed the napkin over to her sister. Unaware, Liv wiped it onto her thighs. Through the screen of Belle's laptop, the red on her leg, Olivia remembered why. The light was illuminating from the screen, reminding her of the snow in winter.

Suddenly, the older sister didn't feel safe anymore.

Rushing up the stairs in glee, Julia pounded on the door. "Guys, wake up!" Julia cried out, Olivia groaned. Arms tangled in blankets and stuffed animals she knew Belle loved, the door opened. Julia rushed in, glancing around at the room.

"Hey, where's Belle?" The sister asked Olivia, opening her eyes fully. "What do you mean, where's Belle?" Hands patting down on her side, she remembered falling asleep with her sister while watching Your Lie in April.

"Did she fall asleep in the living room again?" Julia asked before rushing out of the room. It didn't process in Liv's head as she turned her head to her left.

Nobody next to her, just a pineapple plushie that Liv had sent to her while she was in college. When Belle was in high school. _High school. Strawberries. Winter. Water. Stardust._

It sunk in for Olivia, who looked over to the other bed, seeing that her bed was empty. 

No Belle. No Maybelle. No Maybelle Elizabeth Zhao. The sinking feeling only grew- when the window Olivia remembered shutting close after that damn incident, Olivia rushing up to see what was on her bed. What was shining and glooming red?

"Olivia, Maybelle isn't down here! Is she with Mom?" Olivia ignored the calls of her sister, the blankets thrown onto the ground. No sign. Eyes only filled with tears, hearing Julia's footsteps come up the stairs and into their shared room.

"Did you find her?" Julia asked, ignoring the deafening silence, the shaking in Olivia's hands.

Liv shook her head. She could only taste the faint taste of strawberry, the smell of blood—hands gripping her own, begging to go strawberry picking during her high school spring break. The air was still fresh then.

Belle was gone. And the most heartbreaking thing was that Olivia did not know where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> eee, wow. i didn't expect me to get the random motivation to write this. i hope you guys enjoy, this was dedicated to one of my lovely sisters, who i freaking care for so much. her character is olivia- who is my liv to my belle. she's been through a lot, and i wanted to get some backstory between them- as well as the differences. as well as how close they are with each other. i hope you guys enjoyed !
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, carrot ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 🐇 completed
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 🐇 2949
> 
> 𝑠𝑐𝘩𝑒𝑑𝑢𝑙𝑒 🐇 click here for updates
> 
> 𝑛𝑒𝑥𝑡 𝑢𝑝𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑒 🐇 june 19th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> "𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦," 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳. "𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶-" 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵. "𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬." 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴. "𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦?"
> 
> Altruistic 2020- © IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, Izzlet


End file.
